thewebcomicwearemakingencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Open World Game Hub Page
Zones Shallows * Between 1m and 30m. * Mainly flat and sandy, with small caves and divots. Many species of coral and short vegetation grow in the area. * Civilized Races: Blue People. * Random Mobs: Monoculus; Fennec Fox; * Vegetation: Barbweed; Kite Kelp; Jellyplant; Kelp Forest * Between 1m and 80m. * Very hilly and rocky, with many sharp albeit shallow cliffs and crevices. The landscape is dominated by kelp, as the name suggests, and tall stalks reach up to the surface. The water has a distinct greenish tint. * Civilized Races: Green People. * Random Mobs: Spineskate; * Vegetation: Barbweed; Kite Kelp; Jellyplant; Bloodgrass Plains/Dunes * Between 1pu and 50pu. * The Dunes are essentially an underwater desert. The Bloodgrass Plains are essentially the Dunes, albeit more uneven and near-entirely covered in bloodgrass. The two biomes frequently mixed. * Civilized Races: Red People. * Random Mobs: Fennec Fox; Spineskate; * Vegetation: Bloodgrass; Coral Caves * Between 30pu and 150pu. * The entire area is dominated by massive coral, some tens of thousands of years old. Every available space is occupied with coral, creating massive mountains and rolling hills. * Civilized Races: none. * Random Mobs: * Vegetation: Barbweed; Jellyplant; Mushroom Forest * Between 30pu and 100pu. * The bottom is mainly a flat slab of sand. Tall Mushroom Coral as well as a few Jellyshrooms have dominated the landscape, however there is some underbrush and the Mushroom Coral themselves are host to entire ecosystems of epiphytes. * There are many caves which are overgrown with hundreds of plant species. * Civilized Races: Blue / Grey People. * Random Mobs: Fennec Fox; * Vegetation: Jellyplant Mountain Island * Between 0pu and 230pu. * A small group of islands made up of huge spines shooting upward. Beneath them, are huge caverns of stalagmites and stalactites. * Civilised Races: None * Random Mobs: * Vegetation: Grand Reef * Between 80pu and 150pu. * It is slanted, growing in the continental slope, and features hundreds of plants and animals, though most predominantly Floating Stones, Snowglobe Trees, and Purple Bushes. * Civilized Races: Grey People. * Random Mobs: Fennec Fox; * Vegetation: Arctic * Between 0pu and 150pu. * It is mainly open ocean, however characterized by huge glaciers reaching down and thick ice slabs on the surface. Even here, life thrives as ever. Note that there is still water below the 150 mark, it's just that that's all the deepest glaciers go. * Civilized Races: None. * Random Mobs: Whale; Fennec Fox; * Vegetation: Lava Caves * Between 100pu and 200pu. It makes up the sea floor, as well as any lava rivers, geysers, and trenches within it. The land is mainly covered in large, arching structures resembling frozen fountains of hardened lava. * Civilized Races: None. * Random Mobs: * Vegetation: Structures Cave Dark Fortress Stronghold Blocks/Objects Natural Sandstone / Stone Grass Man-made Chest and Wardrobe Plorp Space Whale Dire Wolf Dark Spider Skeleton Druid Skeleton Cheap 106 Knockoff Murloc